


小熊物语

by silovie



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: 臣隆冬季的不可思议事件
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 5





	小熊物语

推开门的时候长桌边所有人的目光都在投影幕布上，臣趁机搬了把椅子挤进离幕布最远的一端，正在介绍节前活动流程的部长发现了他，眼神示意他坐好。

“偶尔的请假和迟到可以理解，但时间紧迫，希望大家同心协力打破往年销量记录。”在座的礼品部成员一起用掌声作出应答。

“谁请假了？”臣碰了碰旁边人的胳膊肘。

“隆二啊，午休时间一到就走了。”胸前工作牌印着“山下”的男人眼睛大睁地看着他，意思是你俩不都是设计课的吗为什么反而问隔壁间的我。

说到打样隆二给我们的方案已经做出来了，可他走前竟然没带上，明明催工跟催命似的。山下的语速和他手中转的笔一样飞快。

“要不臣你回去时顺路带给那家伙？”

“我和他不顺路。”

“你们不是经常一起下班？”

请假的人肯定是有私事不会碰工作事务，而且也不一定在家，等他回来自己拿吧。臣的理由滴水不漏。

就让大家对他们的印象停留在一起下班的程度。至于更深一层的关系，比如隆二不在家他也有方法进去，只有双方知晓。

隆二的座位没人，转椅却被拉开，上面放着一个小而敦实的玩偶，仿佛在代替主人辛勤伏案。最后一个加完班的臣在关灯前不禁望了望它略显孤单的背影。

但现在他不会带着这个样品去找隆二。上午他用单独讨论的理由离开格子间，中午他端着便当跑到无人天台，不欢而散的隔天大多数人都尽量避免频繁撞见对方。

请假的隆二或许也这样想。街对面的红灯转为绿灯时，尚未中断思绪的臣跟随身边人的动作机械迈步，以至于听见那个短促的叫喊时他不确定是否被喊的对象是自己。

“喂！”

人群中只有他收回脚步留在斑马线前，左右都是相同的匆匆身影，臣摇摇头，可能是幻听。

“喂，那边的，就是在叫你！”

男声更加清晰，臣朝着不同方向各走了几步，除了收获像打量醉汉的沉默目光并无其他发现。

“在这里。”

他循声慢慢走到两栋建筑之间的狭窄巷口，抱着对可能发生的危险对峙的警戒。

墙边的阴影里确实有团东西，顶着两个半圆耳朵的圆脑袋伸到亮光下，于是臣和一双圆溜溜的眼睛对上了。

“现在的机器人做工真厉害。”或者说机器动物，臣饶有兴味地看着那个会自己走路和说话的小熊。

“我不是机器，”小熊抖了抖耳朵，“我是绒布和棉花做的。”

一阵寒气顺着脊椎骨爬上他的后颈，各种鬼魂附身玩偶的电影片段开闸洪水般冲刷臣的大脑，他拔腿就往巷外跑。

“等等，我不会伤害你的！”

帮帮我。最后一声虽然微弱，但足以唤回臣远去的脚步。

“天好冷，待在外面我恐怕会冻死。”小熊黑色珠子做的眼睛转动着，似乎下一秒就会涌出泪水，它紧紧搂住身上脏兮兮的铆钉皮夹克，套着牛仔裤的两条短腿瑟缩着靠在一起，原本应该是摇滚明星般拉风的造型此时只剩灰头土脸。

“你从哪儿来，我送你回去。”不到自己膝盖的小熊看上去除了可怜毫无威胁，臣蹲下来和它对话。

“暖气关后越来越冷，而且房间黑漆漆空荡荡的，我把椅子推到窗边准备爬下楼，爬到一半却摔下去了……”小熊抬手揉着皮革做的鼻尖，露出皮夹克里侧的标签，上面印着臣熟悉的公司名。

居然是隆二座位上的那个玩偶，臣凑近仔细观察，的确这身打扮是隆二会选择的风格。制作部难道研发出了玩具的智慧生物功能？他对着富有光泽的黑眼珠左看右看，试图发现隐藏摄像头的痕迹，可是那上面只映出他自己皱着眉的脸。

  
这只奇怪的熊应该由隆二处理，然而……看着在客厅到处乱窜的玩偶，臣认命地摊手。

“谢谢你带我回家，登坂先生。”小熊满足地爬上沙发。

“你怎么知道我叫什么？”眼看玩偶身上的污渍就要蹭到他珍惜的皮毛垫毯，臣拎住衣领把这只进门后格外活泼的小熊放回地上。

“门口写了，”小熊耷拉着眉毛从下往上看他，“登坂先生，我不能坐沙发吗？”

“等一会儿吧。”臣掰开小熊的胳膊和腿，脱下脏衣服裤子扔进洗衣机，旧毛巾沾水擦去纠缠在毛发上的泥点，期间搓得小熊呵呵直笑。

“我叫广臣。”

臣。光着身子正坐在沙发的小熊点头念着，朝他伸出一只熊掌，被他牵住后煞有其事地摇了摇。我叫小熊。

“你没有名字？”

“玩具怎么会有除了玩具名之外的名字。”

“可是你都会说话了。”

“说来惭愧，我也不知道为什么突然就能说话。”

而且是年轻男人的声音，如果是小孩子的声音或许更符合这个身形，臣边想边打开加热好的便当的塑料盖，忙了一圈他比平时更容易感到饿。

“好香，”小熊喊了一声，又紧接着补充，“臣你放心，我不需要吃东西。”

“真的？”

“我肚子里都是棉花，没地方装别的。”

就是没衣服穿有些冷，小熊靠过来，圆滚滚的脑袋搁上臣的大腿。这样根本无法好好吃饭，臣用一条新的毛巾和桌上缝纫机迅速做出一件短袖，给小熊套好。

“有裤子吗？”小熊不好意思地拽着短袖下摆，只能勉强盖住半截尾巴。

“玩偶熊用不着裤子。”他看向那两条胖乎乎的腿，毕竟也没有什么别的需要遮住的东西，而且他的裁缝功底仅限于制作上衣。

“臣你的手艺好棒！”小熊跑到穿衣镜前踮脚转圈。

“只会一点点，”臣扒了一大口饭遮住脸上的笑，“我是做设计的，做手工是顺带。”

“什么样的设计？”

“什么样都有，哪些在节日受顾客欢迎我们就做什么，你也是这样制造出来的。”

“就是你设计的我吗？”

“那倒不是，是……”伸向炸鸡块的筷子停在半空，臣迟疑了一下，“是我的另一个同事。”

“明天我跟你一起去那个大房间就能见到他了！”小熊灵活地翻了个跟头，跑到臣跟前抱住他的小腿。

“也许吧。”

“他不在那里？”

“明天可能在，他今天请假了所以你没碰到他，请假的意思就是有事不来公司。”以这只神奇玩偶熊的理解力应该懂他说的内容，臣觉得自己形容得很到位。

“他出什么事了吗？”

“只是普通的休息……为什么这么问？”

“臣你的表情很奇怪，如果不是在担心那个人就是你有哪里不舒服，比如胃痛。”

比起不存在的胃痛，他脑袋快开始痛了。隆二向公司请了假，对他则是不辞而别，他甚至不知道隆二此举是否是因为他。

以及隆二到底什么时候回来。

“你可以发邮件问问他。”小熊指着茶几上的手机，臣头也不抬地继续扒饭。

“我明白了，你们吵架了。”

“那不是吵架，是一时的争论。”

“可你在逃避联络他。”

“逃避？”炸鸡块和腾起的无名火使臣鼓起两腮，“那也是他先逃走。”

“刚才你还说对方只是普通的回去休息。”

“明天问其他人就知道了。”

——隆二是临时向课长请假的。

——请了两天，这是最近能批准的最长的假。

——有人看见楼下垃圾回收处有个东西和隆二设计的玩偶很像。

“听说你跟隆二吵架还把他的玩偶扔了？那可是我们辛苦赶工的成果！”

“那只熊不知怎么被清洁工收走，我捡回去洗了洗。”臣有气无力地指指桌旁的手提包，小熊无机质的眼睛望向山下。

“所以你们也没吵架？”

“我们只不过互相提了一下关于方案的建议。”

“难怪隆二和我说过他做毛绒玩具会不会太老土，说实话我也觉得，好在那个发声装置有些新意我们就先做做看……”

震个不停的手机叫走了山下，臣弯腰到外面看不见的地方，对着手提包发问，“你靠发声装置说话？”

“我喉咙里没什么东西。”小熊轻声咳嗽。

他抱起玩偶前后看了看，翻过去时腕表撞到熊肚子里一块硬币状的东西。

【I Love You.】

电子音效器制作出的机械音顿时在格子间响起。

“不是我说的，”小熊压低嗓音，“我是说这个声音不是从我嘴里出来的。”

“看来你的肚子里除了棉花还塞了别的。”臣凭手感检查，原来发声装置是播放事先录好的语音，和其他的有声玩具没什么区别，所以这个有自我意识的玩偶果然是奇迹出现的结果。

“听起来怪怪的，没我的声音好听，”小熊两手交替摸着自己的前胸后背，除了腹部其他地方只有棉花，“不过还挺好玩，大概我是被设计出来送给恋人的。”

“或者是长辈送给小朋友，你们要过的节日是合家团聚的日子吧？”小熊趴在桌上的台历前翻页。

“那是在更遥远的地方，在这里的确快被情侣们当成情人节。”臣把小熊塞回手提包。

新的礼物，新的惊喜，永不知疲倦的感动，电视上演绎的情意绵绵大抵是这些，大街上缠绕同一条围巾走路的情侣们也喜欢这些，他们也不停生产着这些。

最简单的表达是不会过时的。那时隆二趴在咖啡店的圆桌上，歪头把图样递给他。

你想用熊表达什么？臣搅动着杯中的砂糖和奶泡，怎么看都不过外形勉强跟上复古风潮的毛绒玩偶而已。

收到礼物的人会听见最想听到的话，而且是由一只看起来傻傻的小熊告诉TA，多适合节日氛围。隆二扶扶眼镜，咧开嘴时露出两颗门牙，看上去也有些冒傻气。

我还是选择做自动香氛机，臣看向自己的设计稿。寒冷的夜里让怡人的香味渐渐弥漫整个房间，即使什么都不说，仅仅彼此依偎在一起，也能感受到温暖。

一定要说出来，隆二的手指敲着桌面，否则对方怎么会知道。

不说出口默默感受不是更浪漫吗，他吸了一口咖啡，仍未冲淡的苦味令他皱了一下眉。

路过窗外的每个人都走得飞快，无数只手机发出的电子信号拥挤在城市上空，日出日落的时刻和往年相同，时间却越来越不够用，花心思揣摩另一个人的想法近乎奢侈。他当然知道。

但是就像喜爱解谜小说的人紧张读到最后真相大白、玩拼图的人费劲千辛万苦拼完最后一块碎片，届时的美妙将会呈几何级数般的增长。

“那个人知道吗？”小熊两手攥着包带，认真听完他的讲述。

“我想他应该知道。”臣敲键盘的手指渐渐放慢速度，直到停止。

“所以直截了当的表达是有必要的，他也没说错，你看就连面对面聊天都会有误解。”

虽然误解也是浪漫的一种，小熊爬上臣的腿，拉起他的外套裹住自己，满足地打了个哈欠。

“什么误解？”

“有人喜欢复杂，就有人喜欢简单，也许那人只是需要一个确定的安慰。”

设计我这种傻气外形的熊的人，应该想不了那么多，不对，我看起来挺酷的。小熊低头看看身上的皮夹克与牛仔裤，臣把它塞回包里，这次拉上了拉链。

  
电话无人接听，邮件无人回复，趴在床上的臣翻着手机，隆二所有的SNS账号最新内容都停留在数天前。

绒毛蹭得他腰部奇痒，紧接着一团东西压上来，压力之下皮肤倒是不痒了，但不得不说这只熊真有些份量。

“臣你身上真香。”小熊闷闷的声音从他的腰窝里冒出。

“是室内香薰的味道。” 跟玩偶计较显得太小气，臣放任一颗熊脑袋在他背后滚来滚去，权当按摩服务。

“真的，我身上也有，原来香氛真能让心情变好，”小熊举起厚实的手掌凑到鼻子前嗅着，又一掌拍上他的臀部，“还是臣更好闻。”

来自玩偶的骚扰也是骚扰，臣不客气地把熊踹下床。

【I Love You. 】

卧室里突然响起一句英语。

“不是我在说，是这里撞到了。”小熊掀开毛巾做的短袖指指肚子。

它曾经从高楼摔到地面……臣又把熊拎回来，在心里为自己刚才那一脚道歉。

柔软的掌心抚上臣的头发，小熊像在主动求和般，仔细从肩膀揉到腰侧。

“我感受不到疼痛的，虽然我知道这个词是什么意思。”

“对不起。”臣还是说了出来。

“所以今晚让我就在这里睡吧，客厅好冷。”

“你没有痛感，却怕冷？”看着手脚并用往被子钻还死死捏着被角不放的小熊，臣暂时想不到比毛绒玩偶总是觉得冷更好笑的笑话。

“每个人，每个熊总会有那么一个弱点。”

而且明天我就要回主人那里，跟你分开了。漆黑发亮的玻璃似的无机质眼睛盯着他，那里面分明又像有灵魂。

不好的预感往往会应验得格外准确，臣没来由地认为，今后可能再也无法和小熊这样聊天了。

“熊太郎，”他突然来了灵感，“就叫你熊太郎。”

以后万一在哪家商店碰到，我喊这个名字你就会认出我，而我也会认出你。臣解释着。

“听上去是个很大众的名字，十个熊里九个都会被这么叫的那种，”小熊仰起头，两颗转动的眼珠闪烁着光泽，“不过我会记得臣的，你带我回家，洗干净我的拉风外套，做了舒适的家居服，还让我睡在暖和的被窝里。”

臣担心这只玩偶熊真的会流出眼泪，于是用力把它往怀里按去，不让它看自己的脸。

第二天午后，隆二的座位上仍然空无一人，电话打过去依然是不变的嘟嘟音。第三天也是。听说今市前辈生病住院了，听说隆二回老家了，乱七八糟的无营养消息漫天飞得更厉害，下班时间一到臣就冲了出去。

这几天一天比一天冷，空气中仿佛有雪花的味道凝结，他在挂着“今市”铭牌的门口又是搓手呵气又是跺脚，终于按向门铃。

铃声和电话另一端的嘟嘟音一样有耐心地唱着。

他脱下手套敲了敲门板，又改为掌心拍门，最后撕开门垫下面的胶布拿出钥匙。

门背后充满着安静的黑暗，臣将大衣、围巾和装着毛绒玩偶的手提包放在玄关，朝房间里面走去。

卧室的床上，男人和衣平躺着，双手交握在腹部，被子则叠放在一边。虽然体温低得吓人，但脉搏和鼻息都在，臣差点腿软到跪在床前。

“隆二……”他用被子裹住身体冰凉的男人，边喊边小心推晃着，如果一直醒不过来他立刻打急救电话。

名叫今市隆二的男人似乎只是刚睡着般，表情安稳而自然，厚实的嘴唇无意识翘着。可唇上和下巴杂乱的胡须至少有很长一段时间未修剪。难道从隆二回去的那天起就一直是这个状态到现在？臣手心不停冒汗，他后悔没在一开始就赶过来。

以前他们也有过好友之间的争执，以及比好友多一层暧昧色彩的赌气，可从来不曾发生过这种情况。他不愿设想失去对方的可能性，哪怕只想到一丁点，胸口就像塞满棉花般无法让新鲜血液涌进来。

他试图把人连同被子抱起来，脚下一滑自己却摔倒了。

“好疼！”臣径直撞上隆二的脑袋。

“好冷——”沉睡的男人伸长手臂打了个无比漫长的哈欠，又摸了摸嘴唇，“冬天怎么还有蚊子，咬得我好痒。”

“抱歉，是我，”臣揉着额头还在隐隐作痛的地方，“我来晚了。”

裹着被子的隆二满头雾水，等他明白自己不仅是回到家突感困倦连被子也没盖就躺下，而是连续睡了三天，才终于瞪圆了双眼。

“所以我成了‘睡美人’？” 

有人主动称呼自己为睡美人吗？而且还长着胡子。臣笑着推了一把隆二的肩膀，让他赶快起来去医院做检查。

“可我没觉得哪里不舒服，除了太冷。”话落隆二就打出一个响亮的喷嚏。

“去吧，我陪你去。”臣倒来温水，这个理由听起来不会让对方发现是他自己不愿就这么回去，还想多待一会儿。

“谢谢，”喝完水的隆二恢复了一些精神，“多亏臣你叫醒了我。”

“恐怕不是我叫醒的，也许真和睡美人一样，是……”臣望向隆二沾了水依然有些皴裂的嘴唇，期待许久的第一次亲吻就这样匆匆结束了，所幸是一个值得纪念的吻。

隆二也望向他。

他们互相看着对方。

隆二的脸离他越来越近，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着他，就像在等待流星划过天际。或者其实是臣自己在逐渐向前倾身，直到鼻尖快碰上对方的鼻尖。

“啊！”隆二大叫一声，推开他跑下床。流星穿过大气层燃烧成了美感尽失的陨石块，在他心里砸出一个坑。

“对不起我先去刷牙——”消失在洗手间门板后的声音让臣的懊恼和笑容同时凝固在脸上，好吧陨石坑里也能继续开出花。

  
装着玩偶熊的手提包被拎去了医院，很快又被拎回来放在客厅，那只毛绒玩偶摆在茶几上，一动不动地坐在他们面前，它黑亮的眼珠不再转动，线缝制的嘴巴也不再张开。

“等量产上市后它一定很受欢迎。”臣捏了捏小熊的耳朵，和所有绒布做的耳朵一样触感柔软。

“衣服换成这种吧，”隆二拿起小熊旁边的那件毛巾简单裁成的短袖，“更适合陪在人身边。”

臣把玩偶放到隆二膝盖上，按向小熊鼓鼓的腹部。

【I Love You.】

单调的电子音飘荡在房间里。

隆二接着在熊肚子上快速按了两下。

【And You? Oh! You Love Me, Too.】

更长一串电子音响起，臣惊讶地抱起小熊反复按起来。

“打样时没来得及附上发声装置说明书，正式发售时会详细标注使用方法。”隆二的表情如同捉迷藏时藏得最隐蔽的老手般，笃定他不可能发现后面的语音。

“熊太郎。”他忽然开口。

“嗯？”下意识应声后的隆二，捂住嘴和脸红的速度都慢了半拍。

待在小熊身上时我确实不记得自己是谁，醒来之后才慢慢回想起来这几天的事。隆二着急地连比带划。

“熊太郎说的话我也都记得，”将玩偶举到身前，臣下巴搁在小熊毛绒绒的脑袋上，“我很感谢它。”

“I love you.”

这次不是电子音，而是臣清晰的嗓音在两人之间飘荡。

最直接的表达有穿透一切屏障的力量，最简单的话语有时也能制造出令人印象深刻的浪漫。

隆二拿过小熊，挡住鼻子嘴巴，仅把看向臣的两只弯成弧线的眼睛露在外面。

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S
> 
> 灵感来自RILY熊


End file.
